futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Alaxid Empireball
Alaxid Empireball is an Alien Empire. They were a powerful space empire and once had over 50 solar systems and almost destroyed humanity, but then some space nomads suddenly appeared out of nowhere and rekt them. The Alaxids worship a god named Xagar, which literally translates in their language as "The Mighty One". They believe that Xagar created the Universe billions of years ago, and that the universe has a center with a giant Black Hole in the middle, and Black Holes beyond the observable universe. Black Holes in fact, despite being hated by the Alaxids, played and essential role in their religion and culture. The Alaxid language, along with the Human languages spoken on Earth and other places, is very unique from the Orion Alien languages spoken by most aliens in the region. Here's an example of the Alaxid language: Qarrah kugurun homini jakaban aghzaeart Alixidi Qouarae, tayarz ui Yazyar jokoror erecht!!! Translation: These filthy humans are threatening the mighty Alaxid Empire, and thus it is our goal to destroy them!!! For example, the word "Alaxid" is commonly translated as Alixidi in common Alaxid, but in some dialects this word is "Alixadri", "Aluxudi" or even "Elaxidi". Nearly all Alaxid dialects, however, essentially means the same or similar thing, pronounced and written just a little differently, similar to the Indo-European languages. The Alaxid language also contains about 100 million individual words, its unique script which sadly cannot be shown here, over 500 letters and unintelligible letters and sounds, making the language impossible to be learned by humans. Robots, however, can decipher the language, and even convert it to human languages like English. Here is a table of several words and a comparison between English and Alaxid. Note that all Alaxid words have at least 1 possible different translation, with some words having over 10 of other translations. Disclaimer: Any similarities between Alaxid words and Real Life Languages words are a pure coincidence, and not intentional. The Alaxid language has 8 main dialects. Here they are: *= There are many more speakers of Korizidian Alaxid, especially within Korizid communities, however, they are not included as they are not a part of the Alaxid Empire. History The Alaxids are about 200 to 500 years technologically ahead of humans. First Alaxids emerged on a planet known as Aquadia, 150 light years from Earth. There were many Alaxid kingdoms before the Empire, but the Empire's emergance on Aquadia changed everything. Once Aquadia was united, The Alaxids started to conquer other alien races in the region, such as the Achrids. In the 23rd and 24th century, the Alaxids encountered humans. They tried to conquer them, but they failed. Humans resisted them for the next 200 years, but a few times the Alaxids were close to winning the war and obliterating humanity, such as with the capture of Earth in 2355. In the 26th century, a wave of Nomads known as "Korizids" arrived in the region, supposedly because a Giant Black Hole destroyed their home solar system. They fought the Alaxids '''and '''Humans, and destroyed most of the Alaxid Empire. Nowadays the Alaxid Empire still exists, but it's only a remnant of its former self. An average Alaxid lives for about 170 years with some individuals living for 200+ years. The longest recorded living Alaxid is ruler Arikaiér, who lived for 265 years from 2742 to 3007 AD. List of Alaxid rulers Mugar I. ~ 1850 - ~ 1900, exact dates of reign and death unknown. Mugar II. ~ 1900 - 1956 Agär 1956 - 2019 Xenum Regne 2019 - 2056 Mugar III. 2056 - 2080 Kohlomur (Kohlomid descent) 2080 - 2105 Hafaher I. 2105 - 2168 Zagisiz 2168 - 2235 Mugar IV. 2235 - 2288 Hafaher II. 2288 - 2351 Xúnegür 2351 - 2402 Aghís Aklabäër 2402 - 2486 Informations about rulers from 2486 to 2772 unknown. Arikaiér 2772 - 3007 Amaghabis III. 3007 - 3098 Mugar V. 3098 - 3206 Arikaiér II. 3206 - 3269 Category:Aliens Category:Alaxid-speaking Category:Alaxid Category:Space Category:Invaders Category:Scary as hell Category:Marsball Category:Hard to destroy Category:Alienballs Category:Empire